This invention relates to a dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing light curable substances used for various dental applications.
According to the invention, there is provided a dispenser for dispensing light curable substances, which includes
a body;
at least one dispensing formation, into which a light curable substance can be charged from a storage container for dispensing purposes, defined within the body; and
closure means for closing off the dispensing formation and isolating any light curable substance therein from light.
The shape and configuration of the body and, in particular, the dispensing formation, may be such that a light curable substance contained therein is easily dispensible therefrom for dental applications by a dentist. As such, the shape and configuration of the dispensing formation may be determined by the particular dental tools whereby substances will be dispensed therefrom.
Hence, in one embodiment of the invention, the body may be in the form of a box with the dispensing formation being in the form of a recess within the box. The recess may be at least partially dish-shaped to facilitate dispensing of light curable substances therefrom for dental applications by a dentist.
The dispenser may include a charging opening in the box, through which the light curable substance can be charged into the recess from a storage container. When the storage container is a storage syringe, the charging opening may be adapted to receive and locate the syringe therein with the end through which the substance can be dispensed from the syringe being in communication with the recess. Preferably, the charging opening may be formed so that a storage syringe can fit frictionally therein in the above defined configuration.
The body may comprise first and second body parts, with the body parts being separable from each other with the recess provided in the first body part and the charging opening in the second body part. The first body part may hence be interchangeable with different second body parts, and these second body parts may be adapted to receive different shapes and sizes of storage syringes therein. The dispenser my thus include a plurality of such second body parts for each body.
The closure means may be a lid pivotally secured to the body and displaceable between an open position, in which access into the dispensing formation is provided for, and a closed position, in which the formation is closed off. The lid may be of an opaque material thereby to isolate any substance contained within the dispensing formation from light when the lid is in its closed position. The lid may be of a flip-top type.
Alternatively, the closure means may be a lid that is slidably displaceable with respect to the body between an open position, in which access into the dispensing formation is provided for, and a closed position, in which the formation is closed off, the lid being of an opaque material thereby to isolate any substance contained within the dispensing formation from light when the lid is in its closed position.
Furthermore, two or more dispensing formations may be provided, in which case the closure means may include separate lids for closing off the individual dispensing formations.
In another embodiment of the invention, the body may be in the form of a drawer, with the closure means being a drawer holder within which the body is slidably receivable, the drawer holder being of an opaque material so that any substance contained within the dispensing formation of the body is isolated from light. The dispenser may include a plurality of bodies each defining at least one of the dispensing formations, and wherein the drawer holder provides for a plurality of drawers to be received therein, the individual bodies being receivable within individual holder formations defined by the drawer holder.
For the configuration in which a storage syringe is receivable within the charging opening, the configuration may be such that the individual bodies in drawer form are receivable within the drawer holder, either with or without a syringe received therein.
It is also anticipated that the body may be connectable to additional similar bodies to form a dispenser for dispensing two or more different light curable substances.
The particular configuration of the closure means may be such that the overall dispenser is also dust proof to thereby protect light curable substances contained within the dispensing formations of the or each body.
The dispenser may also include zones on the body and/or the closure means, the zones being adapted to have suitable markings applied thereto whereby substances contained within the individual bodies can be identified.